Catching Cupid
by Angelzodica013
Summary: Mamori is getting ready for Valentine's Day and Monta and Sena decides to help. Sena meets an old lady who claims that Sena knows nothing about love. So she offers her help. Will Sena learn about love? Will he be able to love back?    Yaoi BoyXBoy love
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is Fan-based. This does not take place in the current story line; it is outside of the story. So if some things seem wrong or out of place, remember this is AU. If there is OOCness, well it is to be expected, but if it's too much for you to handle then tell me. I would like to keep this story as IC as much as possible. Rude comments will be ignored. Thank you

Another thing! This is a yaoi story, a.k.a. boyXboy love. So if for some reason you did not know this fact, well now you do. So if you complain about the relationship pairing well then it is your own fault for not checking the Author's Note.

Mega thanks to my Beta reader Pyrrhicvitoly for taking the time and patience to help me improve not only this story but also my writing. Thank you!

NOW ONTO THE STORY!~~~

* * *

><p>Catching Cupid<p>

Mamori walked into her dark room, not bothering to turn on the lights. Slowly she walked around the many books and notebooks that litter her floor, stepping on scrap paper, and plopped herself onto her soft, yet messy bed. Sunday's practice had been longer than planned but is easily forgotten with how comfortable her bed was at the moment. She was tempted to just sleep now and take an early shower in the morning.

Thinking deeply about it, a bad habit where she over thinks any situation, if she slept now she would never really have the time to take a shower the following morning. She would have to clean her room a bit in the next day, make sure she wasn't forgetting anything in her bag, make lunch, and that's even including the hours it took fixing her appearance at all. Sighing, she even remembered that she still had some homework that was due tomorrow. It was deiced; homework first, than shower, she'll sleep later.

Being a team manager is so time consuming, especially since a certain demon took it so serious. Shaking her head to get rid of that thought, she sat up. Looking around her room she saw her book bag near her desk. Again she walked around the piles of mess that sprawl around the floor. Once reaching her desk she stared at another mess. This was on her desk, well under all those sticky notes, scrape paper, pens, eraser shaving, and whatever that glob was, had to be her desk. So she pushed aside some loose leaf papers and pens, along with that mystery glob that went into the garbage bin, that litter her desk making a clear spot to place her book bag.

Placing the slightly heavy bag on her desk, she opened it up. She took out the first book she saw; her history book. A piece of paper fell as she took the book out, noticing the strange paper; she bent down to pick it up. It was slightly wrinkle around the edges and folded in half. Mamori tense as she felt a sense of dread coming.

Opening it, she noticed that '_Fictional Paper' _was written on the top. She read the rest of the paper only to groan out in frustration. This was the handout her creative writing teacher had given to the class last week. They were reading stories on journeys and quests and got so into the stories that the teacher deiced to test their imagination. They were assigned to write their own journey or quest. There was no real limit as to what they could or couldn't write, and they could make it as long as they wanted; given a reasonable amount. After all, teachers have lives too!

Mamori's head dropped as she realized that this was a pretty _long_ paper that was due and she had yet to start it! Groaning out in frustration, Mamori faced her calendar. The evil paper stated that it was due on the 16th of February. She noticed that she had about a week to finish the paper. There was no big deal about it at…

Running to her calendar, tripping on one of the books on the floor causing her to stub her toe, she did a double take of the dates. Yeah, there it was, no mistaken in it. Sliding down to the floor, Mamori cried a bit. "Why?" she said as she hung her head in a deeper depression. There, circle in deep red, was February 14th. Valentine's Day. How did she forget such an important day?

This has never happen before. She had always remember holidays and to get ready for them at least two weeks in advance. No matter how much homework or extra activities she had to do. Maybe today was just not her day. Or maybe the powers that be hated her for some reason.

Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on her chair. She needed to go to the closest grocery store. There was bound to be one open at, looking at her clock it read 10p.m. Yeah she was going to need a miracle. Glaring at the taunting clock Mamori grabbed her purse, some sticky notes, and a pen to write what she will need, and headed for the door.

The sun was rising as Sena started his jog down the street towards school. People who have seen him a few times would wave to him saying a quick "Good morning Sena" as he passed by. He would yell back "Good morning to you too!" without missing a beat.

A soft breeze blew across his face and pushed his uniform closer to his body. Sena enjoyed his morning runs. The wind would always dance pass him, messing with his hair. The sun would gently warm him as it rose, and the rhythmic sound of his steps brought him peace. Smiling softly, Sena though it would be better if he had someone to jog with, but not many people can keep up with his speed for long. He slowed his pace at that though.

The only person who can keep up with his jogging is Shin. Well Shin and Suzuna, but only because she had her roller skates. Kakei and Mizumachi could as well, with their long legs and all. There is also Riku, since he was the one who taught Sena how to run, and Agon, and Yamato too. Tilting his head Sena realized that he made friends with a lot of people who could keep up. But they all went to different schools; some lived in other countries, so it would be difficult for them to jog in the morning.

Maybe there should be a day when all those who could, would get together and just enjoy each other's company. To just jog around the city and chat about whatever came to mind, instead of just seeing each other on the field. The idea was getting him excited and he could barely wait to see if it was possible.

"Sena!"

Someone yelling out to him brought him out of his thoughts. Sena was too late to turn when he felt somebody put their arm around his shoulder. Not expecting the added body weight, Sena was almost thrown to the floor.

"Whoa Sena! You okay?"

Turning to see his best friend Monta, Sena smiled. "Yeah Monta, I'm fine. Good morning. How are you today?" Monta just smile back and started talking about his unlucky events this morning. Like the fail alarm clock, his hot turned cold shower, burnt toast, etc.

All Sena could do was just laugh weakly with his friend at hearing everything. He could never be as energetic as Monta was at the moment if all those things happen to him. If anything, it would have made him paranoid and expecting the world to end at any minute. How and why was Monta smiling?

Curiosity took hold of Sena as he asked, "Eh, Monta. If your morning was so bad, then why are you smiling?" By now, they were on school grounds about to walk into the school. If either of them were paying any attention at all, they would have seen someone walking sluggishly towards their direction.

"Because with all this MAX bad luck something good has to come fro-OMPH!" Monta bumped into the slug person falling on his behind. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. Wasn't watching where I was goin'." He laughed sheepishly as he realized he bumped into a girl who has also fallen.

Sena could sense that the girl had a very dark cloud cast over her as she just sat there. He notice that she looked sickly pale and very thin, almost like a living skeleton. Monta picked himself up and lend a hand to the girl. She just sat there ignoring Monta's hand.

Sena send worry glances at her. There was something odd about the girl, like he had seen her before. But that couldn't be it. He has never met a person this, dead, in all his life. He watched her closely as she slowly got up and brushed her skirt. Lifting her head up, Sena gasped as he noticed the girl as Mamori. He could hear Monta doing the same thing next to him.

This had to be a dream, a really bad dream. There was no way that Mamori could ever look like a zombie. This Mamori look-a-like is not the same cheerful Mamori that Sena knew.

"Ma-Mamori-neechan? I-is that you?" Sena asked with caution. He took slow, small steps to her all the while frowning.

Mamori just turned her head and looked as if she just noticed Sena was there. "Sena? What are you doing here so late at night? Practice is over, go home and sleep," she smiled a soft tired smile but it soon turn into a frown. Smiling seemed to be too much for her to do, Sena though. "Tomorrow is school and you need your rest."She continued and looked like the talk was really wearing her out, so she patted his head softly as a sign that she was done.

Laughing awkwardly, Sena tried to explain the situation to his sister figure. "Mamo-neechan, today is Monday; school's about to start. Are you okay? I think we need to take you to the nurse."

Grabbing her right hand, Monta grabbed the other hand; he led the ghostly teen down the hall to the nurses' office. When they enter he noticed that the nurse was not yet there. Turning to look at Monta, they agree to just lay her down on one of the mattress. Unwilling to leave her alone Sena and Monta waited till the nurse would come in. In the mean time, Mamori was trying her best to get back up.

"I, I have to go. Need… Need to finish shopping. Not enough time to…" With her shaking arms, Mamori just feel back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried again to at least sit up. "Have to hurry. Good sale now, mob taking everything…"

Sena saw Monta panicked seeing how much suffering Mamori was going thru just trying to talk and sit up. Monta started saying anything to calm her down just so she can rest. "Don't worry MAX! Sena and I will get everything you need so please, just rest Mamori-chan."

Sena nodded his head agreeing with the proposal. He stared hard at Mamori making sure she knew how serious he was about taking over the shopping. Mamori sigh in relief once she was convince and passed out. Sena gave a small smile to the sleeping Mamori.

Sighing to himself, Sena's mind started to wonder. He wondered on how Mamori came to be in the shape she is now. The last he saw her, she was perfectly fine, albeit tired like everyone else. And what shopping did she do where mobs were involved? If there were mobs involved, what has Monta and he put themselves into? Sena was freaking out now that everything was calm. The whole situation was catching up with him and all he wanted to do was panic.

Looking over to Monta, Sena noticed that his friend was in the same boat. But Monta was staring very hard at Mamori and a small flame of determination was staring to glow in the receivers eyes.

"Sena, I don't know what I got us into, but if it would help Mamori-chan than I would do whatever it takes to help." Monta spoke with such a firm belief that Sena was surprise.

Sena stared at Mamori now. Monta's words playing over in his head caused him to think differently. Mamori had handled the mobs by herself; he was going with Monta. Mamori probably spent all night shopping for whatever it was she needed because it was important to her. She always helped Sena with his studying and football because it was important to him. Now he could help Mamori the same way she helped him.

"I agreed with you, so it just wasn't you that got us into this. I want to help no matter what as well. Mamori-neechan is always there for us, it's time we were there for her." Sena didn't need to see that Monta was smiling with him. He could feel the others approval.

The sound of a door opening startled Sena as he looked to see who was coming in. There standing in the door way was the nurse in her brown overcoat mumbling about something. By the sound of her voice, Sena could tell that the nurse was not in a good mood. Oh how he prayed that she would not let her anger out on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong>Well, here's Chapter 1! Not much going on and I doubt there's going to be much going on the second chapter… But the first few chapters are the set up to what's to come! I have to set things before the good stuff happens. So until the next chapter/update tell me what you think. :D

Ciao,

Angel~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter is not beta so if there is something wrong, please do tell me. Oh and I had some very pleasing reviews from the last chapter! Even though in my opinion the first chapter was quite dull. That just made me so much happier to know that you readers like my story so far! So again to those who liked my story enough to spend some time to tell me so.

_**Kionala**__**, **__**KitsuneNaru**__**, **_and _**Hime-chan21**_, THANK YOU! Your comments made me feel excited and a little more eager to fix and continue this little story-child.

Like in the last chapter, if the characters are so OOC and you want to rip your hair out in frustration, please tell me so that I can fix it. And for some unknown reason you, dear readers, still do not know this, this story contains Yaoi.

I NOW BESTOW UPON YOU THE NEXT ISSUE! *cough* I mean CHAPTER! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As soon as Mamori closed her eyes, the door opened and Sena saw the nurse come in with her brown over coat on. She complained loudly on how the janitor should really lock the door when he was done cleaning the room, because she knew perfectly well that she had locked it when she left. He watched as she walked around the room to the coat hanger that was to the right of the door and hanged her coat there. Her eyes were closed as one of her hand rubbed at the back of her neck. She seemed to be in a dazed as she finally opened her eyes, they were a smoky grey, and spotted Monta and himself. It took her awhile to realize exactly what she was looking at as she open her mouth to speak. That was, until her gaze went past them on landed on the Mamori who was still asleep on one of the beds, then she just shut her mouth and a look of confusion swirled in her eyes.

The nurse sighed and mumbled a bit more, than she ignored them and walked over to the other side of the bed. Sena followed her movement with his eyes as the nurse looked at Mamori sleep. He noticed the nurse did a quick once over and looked back to them. The look in her eyes made Sena go rigid. The nurse's eyes were no longer dazed as when she first noticed them; instead they were alert and sharp as a nail ready to pierce him. Her voice was loud in the quiet room but was also firm as she ordered an explanation. She stood to her full height of 5'5", one hand on her hip, the other was pointing a finger at Mamori as if to specify what exactly she wanted to know about.

Not expecting the demanding voice or sharp look, Sena was caught off guard and became unsure on how to explain the situation. He himself did not even know the whole story as to why their friend was the way she was. So he started talking doing his best to explain under the nurse's intense gaze. He barely noticed Monta talking with him, telling her two different parts of information of what they knew at the same time.

Sena watched as the nurse rubbed her forehead while they tried to explain, bits like "Mamori-chan," "Mobs," "Shopping," where the only things any of the three really understood as Sena and Monta rambled and mumbled along. With a sharp voice she ordered them both to be quite. The way the nurse looked at them caused Sena to fidget. It was clear that she was displeased and seemed to be in some pain. Whatever the nurse was thinking scared him for some reason.

With a wave from her hand she dismissed them and went to sit at her desk on the far side of the room. Sena and Monta just looked at one another and seem to have sent a telepathic message to each other. Sena stood his ground knowing that his friend was there to back him up. Neither one of them wanted to leave until they knew about the condition of their friend.

The nurse was far too busy with looking at files from the metal cabinet next to her to notice the reluctant boys. She rummaged for a while and when seeing what she was looking for, held it up and shouted in glee. Then she hurriedly flipped through the pages reading whatever it was written in the tan file. Her head snapped up quickly and she turned her attention to the white phone to her left. She dialed someone's number with such speed that all Sena saw was a blur of motion. There was a pause to the nurses' movement as Sena figured that she waited for the other end to pick up. The loud bang of when the nurse slammed the phone down back on the receiver and stream of cruses made both boys jump as again the nurse looked at the file and then back to the phone. Sena had a moment of pity for the abuse phone, wondering how it could handle its owner's stabbing and slamming.

Luckily for the phone, this time after she waited awhile once she finished dialing, she started to speak to another person. Sena couldn't hear what she was saying but he heard enough to identify the nurses' tone, it was serious. Once her conversation was done with the nurse once again bashed the phone back to the receiver and sighed. She than bashed her head onto her desk. There was an intense silence afterwards that was broken when Sena shifted his weight. He had made a scuffing sound with his shoes and that brought the nurses sharp eyes to him.

"You're still here? What is it you need? Are you hurt or something?" Her voice was anything but kind at the moment, but rather more like Hiruma's after a long day of practice. He was even more short temper than usual and would mostly answer any question with his guns than his words. Sena freaked when he thought that maybe the nurse would bring out a huge needle instead of a gun.

"W-we just wa-wanted t-t-to know…" Sena started to explain but ended up stuttering and whispering the longer he tried to talk to her.

"What? I can't hear you!" She said sharply.

"What Sena's trying to say is, um, we just wanted to know if, uh, Mamori-chan is going to be okay. Max." Now Monta tried to talk to her. Both of the boys tensed when they watched the nurse stand up abruptly.

She walked towards them with long strides for her short legs, a small and cheery smile on her face. All the while she explained to the worried boys that Mamori was just exhausted and needed some sleep. That she would be picked up around lunch by her parents and that they should really get going. Class was about to begin and she did not want them to be late. Sena and Monta looked relieved after she told them the news. Bowing and giving her their thanks, they quietly promise to visit during lunch. The nurse, with her cheeriest smile still on, nodded her head and slammed her office door shut.

Sena wondered how they had managed to have gone out of the room and far enough from the door so the nurse could slam it in their face. A small shiver went through his body as the thought that the nurse should not be messed with raced through his mind. A quick glanced at Monta and Sena knew his friend thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>It is now fourth period and after this is lunch. He and Monta would be going to eat their lunch with Mamori in the nurses' office. They would be keeping her company as she regains her strength.<p>

Sena stared out the class's window as the teacher drone on about some mathematic gibberish. He held his head up with his left hand while his right hand tapped on his desk. Class was a complete dull. The teacher was just doing a vague review of what they learned last week. So seeing as how there was nothing new being taught, Sena became lost in his thoughts.

He thought about school; he had a report in chemistry that was due very soon that he had no idea how to start. Maybe he could get Yukimitsu to help him. He was really smart and patient enough to teach him. There was no way he was going to bother Mamori about anything for quite some time. Than his mind wandered to mobs and shopping. He couldn't help but shiver at what was to come after school. Since he couldn't tackle the crazed girls like he could tackle a player on the field, he would have to rely on his speed to get the supplies. How did Mamori fought with the other girls with her low level of energy was a mystery never to be solved.

But before he could even go shopping, he had football practice, Sena remembered. Thankfully Hiruma decided to have a shorten practice and told the team so yesterday. The captain mumbled something about not breaking his team before an upcoming game. That lead Sena to think about Mamori and how tired she looked last night and this morning. He shook his head as Sena saw no point in thinking on anything else as his mind kept wondering back to Mamori.

He worried about his sister-figure. Was she getting enough rest? Was she awake at this time? If she was then was she bored out of her mind just lying on the bed? Was the bed even comfortable? How about the nurse? Did the nurse figure out the whole story, or did she just force Mamori to sleep? It wouldn't surprise Sena if the nurse did force sleep on Mamori. Remembering how Sena got to know the nurse started to play into his mind causing him to slightly shiver. Yes, that nurse was very scary and he hoped to never end up sick during school.

Trying to distract his mind, Sena moved his gaze to the clock hanging above the classroom door. It told him that there was still at least three more minutes before class was over. He stared at the clock and Sena thought that the red ling that counted the seconds had moved slower. Did staring at the clock actually slowed down time? Or was time just mocking him? Glaring at the device did nothing to speed it up, but it made him feel just a bit better.

Once the agonizing three minutes pass Sena stood up quickly, grabbed his lunch and headed straight for the nurses' office, Monta followed from behind. When Sena reached the nurses' door he opened it and saw that Mamori was sitting up talking to the nurse. Mamori looked a lot better than this morning. She was still a bit pale but at least she did not look like a starving ghost.

"Mamori-chan!" Monta was moved to tears as he saw his love looking better. He ran past Sena and up to her determined to embrace her, when he tripped over his shoes. Getting up and laughing his fall off, Monta walked over to where Mamori was resting. He had lost all confidence on hugging her and instead smiled sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head. She smile at the clumsy receiver and said her sweet hello.

Sena walked up to her as well, asking if she was feeling any better. Mamori replied that she was but could not remember how she came to be in the nurses' office. Sena explained that both he and Monta had led her to the nurse when they first saw her.

Sena was very concern and asked Mamori how she had gotten so tired last night. Sena was both upset and even more concern when Mamori stated that she could not remember anything other than her going home and lying on her bed last night. Thankfully the nurse, whom Sena forgot was there thus jumped and squeaked when she spoke, informed them that Mamori was either too worn out to ever remember or it would come back to her later after she was fully rested.

"Well, now that I _am_ rested and feeling a lot better, I think I would go to class once lunch is over. Thank you again Ms. Furuna for looking after me." Mamori had both her legs out of bed when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Confuse, she looked to see that the hand belong to the nurse. Mamori was shocked to see the nurse scowling at her. She was going to ask what was wrong but Ms. Furuna beat her to it.

"You have yet to gain back all the sleep you lost. You are staying her until you are fully rested and your parents come to pick you up. No excuses." With that, she pushed Mamori to lie back on the bed and stood from where she was sat. Her large strides lead her to the door before Mamori could protest.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to get my lunch from my car. I'll be back in a bit. You," she pointed her finger and glare toward Mamori, "had better not move from that spot until I get back." With that she opened the door and walked out.

Everyone just gapped at the empty spot were the nurse once was. Sena snapped out of it as he felt an evil aura rising from behind him. Slowly he turned his head to see where the ferocious feeling was coming from only to shriek.

Mamori was glaring at the closed door, her eyes dark and her hair seeming to float around her. There was a very dark purple aura surrounding her that turn black and curled the further from her they got. Sena had a very bad feeling in his gut that told him that he did not want to be there when the nurse got back. Why must his sister-figure scare him witless?

* * *

><p>Mamori was angry. No, that was that understatement. She was furious! The first time she had woken up in the nurses' office it was to the blaring lights that made her head hurt. Then when she tried to move, her whole body ached and she could feel a headache coming. To make things better was when Mamori spotted the nurse. That nurse didn't answer <em>any <em>of her questions as to how she got here but rather told her to, "Shut it or I'll do it for you!"

That was not how a nurse should be treating their patients! If Mamori had any strength in her at that moment, she probably would have had a heated talk with the nurse on how to _'properly' _treat the ill. But she was tried and in pain and her head was making her dizzy so she just glared at the nurse and fallen back asleep.

The next time she had woken up had to be about thirty minutes or so after the first time. The nurse was seated on a brown wooden chair next to the bed to the left of Mamori. The nurses' back was facing towards her while she spoke to someone Mamori couldn't see. After a few minutes the nurse got up and so did the other person.

It was a male student who looked to be a year younger than her, making him Sena's age. The boy had scratches on his face, his school jacket and shirt was taken off, and his pants were ripped and dried blood was on them. She noticed that the scraped knees was cleaned and already patched up, along with the boys' right shoulder. The boy looked anywhere but at the nurse, who was already back standing at her desk writing something down, or where Mamori lay as he put back on his shirt. Did the boy even know she was there?

"Don't bother wearing that filthy shirt. Take one from closet near the bathroom to the right." The nurse hadn't looked up when she had spoken but was rather glaring and shaking the pen in her hand.

"Uh, thanks." The boy replied, still not looking at the nurse while he nodded his head.

Mamori watched as the boy walked towards two doors. One door had one of those misty windows that made it impossible to see inside, it had bold black letters spelling _bathroom_. The other was just solid mahogany wood door. Mamori was surprised just to see that the nurses' office had its own bathroom, but made perfect sense seeing as it would help students with stomach aches and such. What was in the other door completely threw her off.

Mamori didn't know what she expected when the boy opened the door, but what she saw had her speechless. The amount of uniforms for both male and females in that huge walked in closet, because that was the only thing that room could be described as, was unbelievable! It was so far deep that Mamori wonder how it was possible. There were hangers were the school uniform, in all sizes, hang. They were separated in three categories; the left was the boys, across from it were the girls, and to the back looked like the standard dress code for teachers. Racks under the hanger held different colored shoes, in different sizes, which the school approved students to wear. Mamori guessed that there might be some heels there as well for the female teachers. All in all, that entire closet could dress the whole school and some! Hell it could probably dress the whole world!

The boy was also shocked if his tense stature was anything to go by. But he quickly went to the boys section of the closet and grabbed a shirt that seemed to be his size. He quickly buttoned it up and closed the door. Mamori watched as he went straight to the bed where his bloodied shirt and jacket lay. He grabbed them both and went to put his jacket on.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" The nurse was glaring at the boy. On hand was on her hip while the other was palms' down on the pen a paper.

"P-p-putting on my j-j-jacket?" The boy was slightly shaken at the unexpected question and tone of voice.

"Like hell you're putting on the god forsaken coat," She snapped at him. "Do you _see _how much blood is on that thing? Why did you think I made you get a new shirt?" The poor boy stood dumfounded as the nurse ranted on.

"Go get another jacket and throw those disgusting ones away." When the nurse saw that he wasn't moving she snapped again, "NOW!"

And with that the boy ran to the closet, grabbed a jacket that looked a little small on him, threw out his old clothes and grabbed the piece of paper the nurse was holding out. Before he ran out the door, the boy turn to face the devil nurse and did a proper bow to show his thanks.

Mamori was far too stunned to say anything as she saw the whole ordeal. The nurse was strict and rude, but she truly cared about her patients. It was obvious since she had a closet full of the schools uniform. Maybe she wasn't so bad if you took the chance to get to know her. Mamori felt kind of guilty for thinking the nurse a mean person earlier.

Mamori slowly pushed herself up, ignoring the dull aching of her muscles and the large drumming in her head. When she looked up, the nurse had her grey eyes on her and Mamori smiled.

"Thank you. For taking care of me."

The nurse just huffed and moved the chair that was near the other bed closer to Mamori's. She sat down and they talked for a bit. They hardly got past introductions and Mamori's condition before Sena and the Monta came in. That was when things went downhill.

How dare Ms. Furuna order her to stay in bed! That was all she was doing for the last four classes. She needed to get out now and talk to her teachers to get the work she had missed. And there were still three more classes before the day end! Not to mention football practice and her shopping too!

Her shopping! That was what she was doing last night. God it was a nightmare trying to find any store that was open, and the ones that were had mobs of female fighting to also get a head start in their preparations. It was no wonder she was so tired this morning. She did not have a wink of sleep as she tried to get what she needed. Not to mention fighting off this one annoying girl for some of the high grade ingredients. Damn her habit to make the chocolates rather than buying them.

Sadly, she was still short of a few things she needed. With the little time to prepare and now she had all the makeup work to do too. The nightmare was never ending! Oh, she can feel a migraine coming stead fast. When that nurse comes back Mamori was going to have to give her a good talking to. Trying to make her miss more class time, outrages! Oh, there goes the migraine.

* * *

><p>Sena watched worriedly at all the facial expressions that Mamori was expressing. He had grabbed another chair since Monta took the one where the nurse had sat, and placed it so he was sitting next to his sister figure. He unwrapped and opened up his bento and started to eat his lunch. The whole time Mamori's dark aura would either increase or decline from whatever reason.<p>

He asked Mamori if she wanted anything to eat, hoping to distract her so she can finally calm down. It worked too as she quickly snatched the little sweet cream puff that he had. Go figure that that was the first thing she notice. He chuckle with the determine look Mamori got whenever a creampuff was involve. It was a lot better than her death glares.

He chuckled and went to eat his rice and his octopus sausages his mother also made. There were also a few vegetables in his bento, but he would rather eat them last with the strips of beef. He offered some of his food to Monta as well, and his friend took one of the sausages from his lunch.

Monta also shared his lunch with them once he was done eating the little octopus. Sena saw that Monta had some chicken teriyaki and asked if he could have some. Monta nodded and brought his lunch box closer for Sena to reach. Sena was very grateful since teriyaki was one of his favorite dishes. He ate the seasoned chicken with some of his rice. The flavor was strong and smooth and Sena could not help but moan in pleasure. Who knew that Monta's mother could cook this amazingly?

So busy enjoying the taste that Sena was shock back to reality when he heard his friends burst into laughter. He looked at them as they were holding onto their sides as they laughed. He had no idea why they were laughing and he questioned them to figure it out. But they only ignored him and laughed harder. He wanted to be mad; he truly did since he was being left out of the loop.

He instead just sighed as his two friends continue laughing and having a great time together, and Mamori looking healthier every minute. It would be better if he just let it go. He could probably get Monta to tell him once school was over. So he watched his friends calm down slowly with a warm smile.

Once all the food was gone, and there was still some time before lunch was over, Sena asked Mamori why she was so sleep deprived. It was bothering him to know that the person who was a sister to him would go to such extremes. She should listen to her own advice for taking care of one's self at times.

Sena watched as Mamor shudder for a moment, then she explained to them what she was doing late last night. Sena truly felt amazed at her dedication and also scared of the female population. How they would go to such length just for one single day, Sena shivered. It was crazy! Valentines was still a week away and still girls were going insane. How was he and Monta going to beat such dedicated females?

"Worst part about the whole thing is that I couldn't get everything I needed. Which really shouldn't be a surprise, but that just means I have to go back and get everything before it's all gone." Mamori sigh as she nibbled on the last cream puff that Sena had.

Monta was quick to say that he and Sena had made a promise to her to do the shopping. Mamori was confused at that. It seemed that she could not yet recall what had happen that morning. Sena noticed that Mamori was about to use some excuse so that they wouldn't have to do the shopping so he quickly claimed that it was only right that they helped.

"Mamori-neechan, Monta and I made a promise to you to do the shopping. It is only right that we fulfill it." Sena looked sternly at her eyes, hopping that she would see his dedication.

He smiled in glee when Mamori sighed and dropped her head in defeat. So Sena and Monta listened to her as she listed on her fingers all the things she needed to shop for. She needed ingredients for the chocolate truffles as well as some chocolate moldings. The moldings were to be in Valentine shapes, such as hearts and little cupids. For the ingredients she was going to need some semi-sweet and bitter chocolate, a container of unsalted butter, as well as some Dutch cocoa powder. For the coating she wanted some nuts and toasted coconut. She warn Sena and Monta that shopping for what she needed was going to be a bit expansive because she wanted the best quality.

Sena just smile not at all too concern about money. Monta just ask where she would normally buy the stuff, brushing off what she had said. Sena listened very closely as to what Mamori was telling them. Apperently there was a farmer's market a little way pass the market streets that Mamori had found when she was little. In there they would be able to find organic ingredient inside of manufactured ones, and some eco-friendly moldings as well. Sena noticed that when Mamori was talking about the story she was smiling seeming to be very proud of the story she goes to often.

"Alright! Mamori-chan, we will buy want you need, MAX!" Monta shouted as he punched his chest with his fist to show he meant it.

At that moment the bell rang letting all the students know that lunch was now over and that they should head back to class. Sena waved bye to Mamori with Monta following his lead, and pass by the nurse as she was coming back with a big bento in hand. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and went into her office.

Even with the door closed behind them Sena could still feel the temperature drop, most liely from Mamori's anger. As they walked towards class a loud bang followed by screaming voices both from Mamori and the nurse made Sena jumped. Quickly turning around he was able to notice the nurse door shaking from all the commotion from inside.

"She's tough for a nurse." Monta said as he started to walked to his next class, forcing a laugh at all the possiblities. He was walking with his hands behind his head and taking big uneven steps to nervous to walk properly.

"Ye-yeah, I guess so." Sena laughed weakly as just prayed that both females were alright. Hopefully the nurse really didn't have a huge needle like he had though before. Who knows what would be in that needle! Maybe there was enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant. Sena shudder at the horrid imagine of the nurse with an evil grin holding her needle like a gun.

"But if you think about it, she has to take care of all the teenagers in the school." Sena said, trying to not only shake of that nightmarish image but also try to defend the nurse. Then a thought ran through his head, "Do you think Hiruma goes to the nurse?"

Both Monta and Sena stopped in mid-step at Sena's question. Just imagining the demon quarter back going to the nurse for an injury, was both a scary and funny sight. Laughing nervously Monta told Sena that there was no possible way that Hiruma would rely on someone for help.

"Besides, he's a demon, which meant that he doesn't get hurt like any normal person. Hiruma is basically an unstoppable force who doesn't need a nurse." With that Monta continued to walk to class.

Sena nodded his head hurriedly agreeing what Monta said. Sena had never seen the quarter back get hurt or sick, he not even heard the captain so much as sneeze in cold the winter. Maybe Hiruma had some kind of demonic immune system that heals him up super fast. That would make him even better suited for football. Sena looked ahead of him with admiration for the Deimon football captain. He would never admit this out loud, but Sena always looked to Hiruma when he had problems with football. It was just that Hiruma was always reliable and all knowing. Why not go to him for help?

'_Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'_

Snapping his head up, Sena panic as he soon realized that he was about to be late for class. Saying a quick bye to Monta, Sena ran all the way up to the third floor for his English class. With his 4.0 speed Sena made it just in time.

Monta would just have to accept the fact that he was tardy for his own class since he could never run as fast as Sena. Sighing, Monta jogged towards class on the second floor. He was going to be late for practice today. Hopefully Hiruma wouldn't kill him when he finds out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author End Notes:<strong> Okay, this chapter came out way too late! I am so sorry for that! It just seemed that every time I went to make sure everything was as clear and grammar free as it could be (my own grammar failure biting my ass the whole time) I kept on writing more to the chapter. I also got distracted with Predator and Transformer stories… They are my new drug.

The whole "Mamori wakes and sees the closet and nurse interacting with some random male student" was NOT in the original chapter. Hell the original chapter was only four, _**FOUR**_ pages! How it got to be ten I will never know T^T

Again this chapter was not beta at all. So I am sorry if the tenses are so fucked up. Excuse my dirty language. Ugh I get the feeling the same damn thing is going to happen to chapter 3! I already have it written up, but I have to check it over. And now I'm scared that it would grow to be _twenty_ pages… Someone save me!

If for some reason you do like this chapter, please do tell me. A review would be nice to read. : ) They always make me feel so loved that I get energized. Like that bunny in those commercials! XD Or just tell me where and what I need to fix so the chapter could get better. And if you have any ideas you would like see happen, do tell me. Even thought I know what I want in here I don't have all the pretty little details just yet. So give me what you think! : D Okay I'm done here!

Ciao,

Angel~


End file.
